Otaku en Hillwood
by tamashi-aoitsuki
Summary: Helga decide olvidarse de Arnold después de lo de empresas futuro, pero una nueva alumna un poco extraña le ara cambiar de parecer… -Los ojos son las ventanas del alma-
1. Una nueva compañera

Resumen:

Nuestros queridos personajes están ahora en Sexto año ¿Qué pasara cuando conozcan a una nueva compañera que es… un poco diferente?

Era un día normal en la escuela publica 118, habían pasado ya dos años desde el problemas con las industrias futuro, las cosas entre Arnold y Helga no habían mejorado, ella seguía llamándolo por apodos y tratándolo como si lo odiara con todo su ser (y como siempre el se la creía), pero los chicos si habían cambiado bastante en lo que respecta de apariencia.

Helga llevaba su cabello en dos colas bajas, adornado con un largo listón rosa en forma de diadema lo suficiente mente larga para llegarle al final de la espalda. Iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa blanda de manga larga y un chaleco rosa con una flor roja en la espalda. Unos tenis para correr blancos con tres líneas horizontales rosas y para terminar una bolsa color café de mezclilla con letras color rojo sangre que decían "HEART" en donde llevaba los libros de la escuela, sus propios libro de poesía (no quería que se repitiera lo del libro rosa) y su inseparable relicario.

Phoebe llevaba su cabello suelto llegándole a los hombros con un pequeño broche de mariposa azul un poco arriba de su oreja derecha. Iba vestida con una camiseta blanca formal, una sudadera azul marino que decía "aero" por atrás en letras amarillas muy decoradas y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro. De calzado llevaba unos zapatos negros de metedura muy lustrosos y bien cuidados. Y para finalizar unos lentes un poco mas pequeños que los de antes do color azul casi negro. Todo el conjunto la hacia ver como la típica niña estudiosa y responsable que era pero dándole un toque casual y tranquilo.

Arnold llevaba su cabello más largo y le caía por detrás un poco más arriba de los hombros con dos flequillos a cada lado de su cara. Iba vestido con un pantalón azul marino, una blusa azul cielo y una chaqueta color rojo sangre. Su gorra ya no iba posada sobre su cabeza ¡pero no la había desechado! ¡ESO NI PENSARLO! ahora su gorra colgaba de su mochila como un pequeño llavero, y nunca, NUNCA se separaba de su mochila ¡excepto cuando estaba en casa y la dejaba en su cuarto! pero cuando estaba fuera siempre la llevaba con sigo, debido a que le había agarrado el gusto por el arte y llevaba sus libros y algunas libretas de dibujo para cuando estuviera aburrido.

Gerald se había cortado el pelo, no lo tenia súper rapado, pero si lo llevaba a altura mas o menos comparado con antes. Su ropa era al estilo básquetbol lista con una combinación de pans, chaqueta rojas con blanco, una blusa deportiva con el numero 08 y una camisa interior blanca. Para finalizar con un calzado deportivo blanco marca NIKE. Y siempre con su balón a la mano, todo un aficionado al deporte.

Los demás no tenían grandes cambios, solo Harold que en lugar de estilo niño beisbolista, llevaba estilo chico futbolista y Lila que cambio estilo campesina a estilo niña fresa.

Pero por dentro eran los mismos (tampoco voy a hacer un universo alterno) era el primer día de clases y todos estaban ansiosos por reencontrarse.

En el salón de sexto año se podía apreciar un gran pero GRAN silencio... el maestro había llegado primero al salón y tenia cara de malas moscas así que apenas llegaba un alumno, este emitía un "¡¡HOLA A TO...dos..." y se sentaban en el asiento que mas los acomodaba en silencio.

A nadie le sorprendía, todos habían escuchado de algún familiar o hermano el que cuando entran a sexto año los trataran como si ya estuvieran en secundaria para que se acostumbren, pero esperaban a que MINIMO les dejaran un tiempo antes de clases para decirse un "Hola ¿como estuvieron tus vacaciones? te extrañe mucho" pero NOOOO.

Ya que habían llegado todas las filas iban acomodadas de esta manera:

Fila 1: Lorenso, Phoebe, Helga y (vació)

Fila 2: Arnold, Gerald, Eugene y Curly

Fila 3: Lila, Rhonda, Sid y Harold

Fila 4: Cheena, Nadine, Stinki y Brainy

El silencio era bastante incomodo, pero nadie quería cometer la estupidez de romperlo, hasta que el mismo profesor hablo.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Francisco Palmas, seré su profesor en este año escolar-Dijo mientras escribía el horario de clases en el pizarrón-Antes de comenzar les presentaremos a una nueva alumna-

La puerta del salón se fueron abriendo con lentitud dejando ver a una chica de cabellos rubios que le llegaban mas o menos a la mitad de la espalda con una banda en la frente color azul con una placa de metal con un signo bastante raro, de ojos color azul y marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes. Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón anaranjado que le llegaba unos diez centímetros debajo de las rodillas y con unas botas azules que no tenían la parte de los dedos, Llevaba una blusa color azul marino, un chaleco naranja con cuello blanco y un collar que colgaba algo parecido a un cristal verde.

-Preséntate ante la clase-Dijo el profesor mientras la chica pasaba adelante-

-Hai ¡¡Ohayo!! mi nombre es Claudia Boklet, pero pueden decirme naru-chan, me encanta el anime y mi programa favorito es NARUTO, me gusta mucho la música, mi comida favorita es el espagueti, mi color favorito es el naranja, mi pasatiempo es ponerle sobre nombres a las personas que me rodean, mí frase favorita es "los ojos son la ventana del alma", lo que menos me gusta son la personas presumidas y petulantes y mi sueño es convertirme en cantante algún día-Dijo la chica en voz MUY alta, mucho entusiasmo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos-Espero nos llevemos muy bien ¡¡DATTEBAYO!!-

El profesor la miro con el seño fruncido y algo de flojera.

-Si quieres ser cantante ¿para que vienes a la escuela?-Bufo el profesor-

-Ooh, pues no voy a poder ser cantante si no se escribir las letras de las canciones-Dijo la niña mirando al profesor con el seño fruncido-

-Mmmh, ve a sentarte, detrás de Pataki-Sentencio el profesor-

Helga se sorprendió al ser nombrada por el profesor, siendo que ni siquiera había hablado con el y menos decirle su nombre.

-¿Y quien es pataji?-Dijo la chica con curiosidad-

-Pataki, ponte de pie-Dijo el profesor-

Helga acato la orden del profesor con cierta molestia, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero si quería pasar el año, era mejor guardar silencio.

Claudia se sentó detrás de ella con tranquilidad dejando su mochila junto a su butaca.

-Pueden tomarse la primera hora para platicar, estaré en el salón de maestros si me necesitan-Dijo el profesor mientras salía-

Cuando los alumnos dejaron de escuchar los pasos del profesor todos emitieron un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente se arremolinaron alrededor de Claudia.

-¿De donde vienes?-Pregunto Sid con interés-

-Vengo de San Lorenso, mis padres y yo nos mudamos hace una semana-Respondió claudia-

-¿Que significa la marca de la banda?-Pregunto Stinki-

-Es una hoja, simboliza a la aldea de Konoha, también llamada, la aldea oculta entre las hojas-Dijo sonriente-

-¿Que significa dattebayo?-Pregunto harold-

-Significa "De veras"-

-¿Y ohayo?-Pregunto nadine-

-"Buenos días"-

-¿Porque vistes de esa manera tan rara?-Pregunto rhonda-

-Es un cosplay de naruto, y visto así porque me gusta vestirme así-

-¿A que te referías con lo de ventanas del alma?-Pregunto Lila-

-¡AH! Eso, es que se puede decir que tengo el don de saber lo que los demás piensan con solo mirarles a los ojos-Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Si claro a ver ¿Que estoy pensando?-

-Estas pensando que lo que digo es una mentira y que solo trato de llamar la atención-Dijo con los ojos cerrados-

-¡Pero no me estas mirando!-

-No es necesario, es bastante obvio Chouji-kun-

-No me llamo así, soy HAROLD J-A-R-O-L-deletreo (mal por cierto) el chico-

-¡No me importa!-Dijo Claudia con los cachetes inflados-Ya dije que me gusta poner sobre nombres, y quiero decirte Chouji-kun-

Todos se quedaron callados y un poco desconcertados por su actitud.

-¿Y a mi como me pondrás?-Pregunto con interés Stinki-

-Ya verán, les tendré apodos a todos para el final del día dattebayo-Dijo con una sonrisa muy grande-

-"Tarados"-Pensó Helga escuchando todo-

Continuara...

En el próximo capitulo…

-Aquí Arnold, me toca dar el primer resumen del próximo capitulo, que será…-

_-Todos los días serian vacaciones, la escuela como en un parque de diversiones ¡A la basura las tareas! ¡Todos jugarían sin dudar!-_

-¿Claudia podrías dejarme dar el resumen?-

_-¡Buscarías lo mejor!... ¡Buscarías paz y amor!... ¡Reirías sin temor! ¡Cantarías sin control! ¡LA PROFESORA REGAÑONA NO TE VOLVERIA A MOLESTAR!-_

-Bueno, el próximo capitulo será "La Reina de las Tontas" ¿No es un titulo algo ofensivo?


	2. La reina de las tontas

En el capitulo anterior…

-Ohayo, mi nombre es Claudia Bocklet ¡espero nos llevemos bien! ¡¡DATTEBAYO!!-

-¿A que te refieres con eso de las ventanas del alma?-

-Puedo saber lo que piensa alguien con solo mirarle a los ojos-

-¿pero no seria mejor saber nuestros nombres por si alguien te pregunta de nosotros?-pregunto Lorenzo-

-ciertamente-dijo claudia con una mano en la barbilla y una sonrisa imborrable-en ese caso díganme sus nombres para que me los sepa pero los seguiré llamando como quiera-

Así todos se fueron presentando uno por uno y Claudia los fue apuntando en una libreta por si las moscas junto con otros datos como, apellidos, cumpleaños, teléfonos, direcciones, etc.

-oye naru-chan-interrumpió Lila-

-dime Lila-chan-

-¿porque naru-chan?-

-¿porque? pues es simple, NARUTO UZUMAKI es el nombre de mi personaje favorito de naruto y decidí llamarme así-dijo alegre-

-ya veo-

-oye-interrumpió Rhonda-ase rato dijiste que querías ser cantante ¿nos cantarías una canción?-

-¡me encantaría! ¡DATTEBAYO!-

-"tortura para mis oídos"-

-Bien, pero necesitare música de fondo-

Claudia saco de su mochila un Ipod y le conecto una bocina.

-_Dime que es lo que harías pudieras mucha MAGIA HACER ¡magia hacer!_

_Eso seria excelente, lo que tu quieras podría suceder aquí ¡sin duda!-_

En verdad Claudia cantaba muy bien, se nota que sabía bien la letra, iba por el ritmo de la música, lo que impresiono a sus compañeros.

_-Todos los días serian vacaciones, la escuela como un parque de diversiones ¡a la basura las tareas! ¡Todo jugarían sin dudar!-_

Helga trataba de no escuchar la fastidiosa canción, que en verdad, no le parecía muy lógica.

_-¡buscarías lo mejor!... ¡Buscarías paz y amor!... ¡Reirías sin temor! ¡Cantarías sin control! ¡LA PROFESORA REGAÑONA NO TE VOLVERIA A MOLESTAR!_

_Con ilusión y las ganas de felicidad, con un grito de pirikala si ese examen que reprobaste y sacaste seis_

_Siempre hay que sonreír y todo muy bien te saldrá ¡VUELA, CORRE, SALTA Y EL DESTINO TE AYUDARA! Porque el sabe muy bien qué es la felicidad_

_Grita pirikala y da un grito con intensidad, pues la magia esta en ti y lo que quieras lograras, siempre lo harás-_

El salón se había llenado de alegría con el cantar de Claudia y la felicitaban todos diciéndole que cantaba estupendo.

-que tontos, impresionarse solo porque tiene linda voz, por favor, igual, en la vida real, quien aceptaría a una niña tan ruidosa y molesta como cantante-

Todos se molestaron por el comentario de Helga, pero Claudia ni se inmuto.

-¿y tu como te llamas?-pregunto claudia picándole el cuello a helga con su lápiz- ¿eh? ¿eh?-

-¡argh! ¡No hagas eso!-se quejo helga quitándole el lápiz-

Claudia se le quedo viendo a los ojos por un momento, una mirada con algo de... ¿lastima?... si, era lastima y un poco comprensión, para cambiar a una cara de borrego a medio morir.

-¡nee! ¡Dame mi lápiz!-dijo haciendo un berrinche con voz de bebe-¡es el único que tengo!-

-pues que mal por ti-dijo mientras jugaba con el lápiz-

-¡dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!-seguía diciendo, mientras montaba una escenita-

-lo quieres, ve por el-dijo mientras tiraba el lápiz por la ventana-

-¡mi lápiz!-

Nadie supo como paso exactamente, solo sabían es que de un momento a otro Claudia se había lanzado por la ventana... Pss, entonces si sabian

-¡HELGA TE PASASTE!-dijo arnold exaltado-

Helga no cabía de su shock, no esperaba que se lanzara así por un simple lápiz.

-¡¡chicos olvídense de eso y vengan a ayudarnos!!-decía gerald-

-¡lo tengo!-se escuchaba la voz de claudia-

Los chicos dejaron a Helga para poner su vista en la ventana en donde estaban Lorenzo y Gerald que sostenían cada uno un pie de claudia.

-¡lo tengo! ¡Lo atrape!-seguía celebrando claudia alegre con el lápiz en sus manos-

Los demás no hicieron esperar su asistencia para subir meter a claudia de nuevo al salón.

-Ja ja, eso fue muy divertido-decía ya en el suelo del salón junto con gerald y Lorenzo algo exhaustos-

-¡¡ESTAS LOCA!! ¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE LANSARTE DEL TERCER PISO POR UN LAPIZ!!-gritaba Helga-¡es solo un lápiz! ¡Tiene algo de importante para ti!-

-no-

-¡¡ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTE?!

-Tu me dijiste "ve por el"-dijo con ojos de perrito-yo solo hice lo que me dijiste-

-¡no era enserio!-

-¡¿y yo que iba a saber?!-

-¡era muy obvio! ¡¿Acaso eres la reina de las tontas?!-

-¡¡no!! ¡Soy la kunoichi numero uno cabeza hueca Claudia Boklet!-dijo con animo alzando su puño-

Todos quedaron con los ojos de puntitos por el echo de que ella se había autonombrado "cabeza hueca".

-por cierto, faltan 3 minutos para que la clase comience y creo que en nuestra carrera destrozamos un poco el salón-

Todos voltearon y vieron las butacas tiradas, libros por todo el piso y mochilas desparramadas.

-¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!! ¡Todos acomoden ahora mismo si no quieren ser el único salón que no salga al recreo!-dijo helga mientras junto con los demás empezaban a acomodar las butacas-

-¡así se habla Tsunade-sama!-

Helga decidió ignorar el extraño apodo y siguió acomodando el desorden que causo la revoltosa, sea como sea, para Helga, ella era la reina de las tontas.

Continuara...

En el próximo capitulo…

-¿A ti te gusta Arnold-kun verdad?

-¡¡NO TE METAS EN MIS COSAS!!-

-Tsunade-sama… Helga… Gomen nasai, por favor olvidemos esto y… ¡"Seamos Amigas"!-

**Reviews:**

acosta perez jose ramiro: Arigato por la correccion, la verdad que no soy muy buena con eso de la horrografia (y eso que español es mi materia favorita). Y sobre la cancion de Ranma, con mucho gusto la pondre, pero sera entre los capis 9 y 10 jeje.

Baby kumi: sobre eso, pienso agregar capitulos por semana (si es que no surje algo, con lo loco que se pone aquí) ¡gracias por el review!

Hellerick Ferlibay: jeje, de nuevo ¡gracias por la correccion! Enserio que hasta un niño de kinder seria mejor en la Horrografia que yo jaja, siempre me alegra resivir comentarias así, ayudan a uno a mejorar jeje, ¡Saludos de México!

Esmeraldy: creme que no es el unico, por aquí tengo como a 4 amigas que son super fans de Naruto (sin mencionar a mis MSN-friends, porque ya serian como 50) pero ya que le digan Naruto, tu amigo debio de hacer algo muy loco para que le llamen así ¡Seria divertido conocerlo! jaja ¡CHAO!

Bkpets: ¡¡POR FIN ALGUÍEN QUE ENTIENDE EL PODER DEL PALIACATE!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JAJA... cof, cof... volviendo al tema del fic, las marcas comerciales fueron mas para hacer cura que para otra cosa (¡NI SIQUIERA ME PIENSAN PAGAR LOS MUY!) y lo de los animes, creeme, abra muchas otras menciones, no por nada ise a Claudia una super-mega-fan-anime, ademas, por mas raro que paresca, una otaku se inventaria algo muy bueno para arreglar el problema de Helga y Arnold de manera super loca y divertida ¡¡TE LO ASEGURO POR MIS REVISTAS DE CONEXION MANGA!! cof, cof... ahí voy otra vez con las marcas comerciales jeje...

Y sobre el titulo y la cancion, creo que con este capi ya diste por asertadas tus supociciones P.

-Hasta aquí me llegaron los reviews (buena cantidad para comensar) ¡gracias a todos hasta la proxima semana! ¡Se despide desde el mundo de los grandes espiritus! ¡¡TAMASHI AOITSUKI!! ¡¡BYE!!-


	3. Seamos amigas

**En el Capitulo Anterior:**

_-¡Acaso eres la Reina de las Tontas!-_

_-¡¡NO!! Soy la kunoichi numero uno cabeza hueca ¡¡Claudia Bocklet!!-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el resto de las clases no se salieron de los estándares de lo anormal, la chica siempre iba por todos lados repitiendo un DATTEBAYO al final de cada frase, durante el almuerzo se la paso discutiendo con la cocinera quejándose de que no preparen Ramen y en el recreo se la paso sola, se le acercaban de ves en ves pero terminaba diciendo tantas locuras que las personas se alejaban de ella, y ella no se quejaba, solo guardaba silencio...

Era la penúltima clase, al fin, la chica ya había renombrado a casi todos en el salón, iban así:

Stinky-Lee-kun

Gerald-Kabuto-san

Sid-Chikamaru-kun

Eugen-Gai-sensei

Sheena-Ayame-chan

Rhonda-Sasuke-kun

Curly-Jirayia (en realidad le dijo ero-sanin)

Harold-Choji-kun

Helga-Tsunade-sama

Phoebe-Shisune-nechan

Nadine-Shino-kun

Brainy-Udon-chan

Incluso le había nombrado a Patty, llamándola "Ibiki-sensei"

Solo faltaban Arnold, Lorenzo y Lila, la chica se esforzaba en decidir, pero no se le ocurría nada...

-bien, ahora aran un trabajo en equipo con la persona de atrás sobre lo que ustedes quieran-dijo el profesor un poco mosqueado porque el profesor simmons le había dicho que hiciera eso-

-parece que nos toco juntas Tsunade-sama-creo que no necesito aclarar quien o como lo dijo-

Helga solo frunció el seño.

Los equipos (para quien no se acuerden del orden) eran así:

Equipo 1: Lorenzo-Phoebe

Equipo 2: Arnold-Gerald

Equipo 3: Lila-Rhonda

Equipo 4: Sheena-Nadine

Equipo 5: Stinky-Brainy

Equipo 6: Sid-Harold

Equipo 7: Eugene-Curly

Equipo 8: Helga-Claudia

Las cosas no iban muy bien en los equipos...

Equipo 1: Lorenzo y Phoebe

Ellos ya tenían el tema de "Tecnología moderna", pero tenían un pequeñísimo problema:

-te parece a las 3 en mi casa-Pregunto Phoebe-

-a esa hora tengo que ir a clases de chelo-

-¿a las 4?-

-Reunión de empresarios-

-¿5?-

-Junta-

Las cosas no irían muy bien si no se veían.

Equipo 2: Arnold y Gerald

-Hablaremos sobre "el arte del deporte"-decía Gerald emocionado-podemos hacer recortes de revistas deportivas-

-mm, suena bien, podríamos hacer un Collage de fotos-decía arnold-

-si y yo puedo hacer una demostración de un tiro que e estado practicando-

Bueno, ellos iban bastante bien.

Equipo 3: Lila y Rhonda

-yo creo que deberíamos hacer un desfile de modas como en cuarto año pero con ropa más moderna-decía Rhonda-

-pero, rhonda, yo pensaba en hablar sobre animales, como caballos, perros, cerdos...-decía Lila en tono dulce pero fue interrumpida por el quejido de Rhonda-

-¡giu! ¡Cerdos! que asqueroso, de ningún modo, aremos mi idea-

Lila se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar y Rhonda simplemente se hacia la desentendida.

Equipo 4: Sheena y Nadine

No creo que quieran escuchar sobre su exposición, es demasiado para sus y MI estomago.

Equipo 5: Stinky y Brainy

-¿que te parece mi idea?-decía Stinky-

-eh... pues... eh...-balbuceaba Brainy-

-no entiendo-

-y-yo... cre...creo que-

-¿que? ¿Que crees?-

-y-y-o...-

Esto tardara...

Equipo 6: Sid y Harold

-Hablaremos sobre los bienes comida rápida-dijo Harold-

-no se, creo que seria mejor si...-

-¿si?-dijo Harold con tono amenazador-

-no, no, nada jeje-

Equipo 7: Eugene y Curly

-podemos hablar acerca de enfermedades comunes y...-empezó a decir eugene-

-hablemos de Rhonda ¿que tipo de champoo crees que use para tener el pelo tan brillante?-decía curly sin despegar los ojos de la princesa-

-no se, pero seria mejor si habláramos de el proyecto, tenemos que mostrarlo en una semana y...-

-¿crees que rhonda usa también ropa interior de diseñador?-

-eh, no creo que ese sea un tema del que debamos hablar-decia eugene algo sonrojado-

Equipo 8: Helga y Claudia

Bueno, las cosas entre ellas iban, no tan mal, a pesar de que lo único de lo que hablaba claudia era sobre que se sentía honrada por tener el numero de equipo de una tal Kurenai-sensei, pero decepcionada de no estar en el de un tal Kakashi-sensei, y cuando por fin Helga la trajo a la realidad Claudia no dijo exactamente algo de su incumbencia...

-¿a ti te gusta Arnold-kun cierto?-decía la chica fijando los ojos en Helga-

-¿que? ¿A que viene esa tonta pregunta?-dijo Helga para evitar responder-

-es que es algo que me imagine ya que le as tirado 7 bolas de papel, disparado papelitos mojados 49 veces y lo llamaste cabeza de balón-

-yo lo trato así siempre, no por eso va a gustarme-

-no es por eso, es que, cuando el voltea a verte tus ojos se ven diferentes ¿te gusta no?-

-¡claro que no!-

-¡claro que si! ¡Es obvio que te gusta! ¡Verdad! ¡Nadie puede odiar tanto en sexto año! ¡Puedo apostar a que te gusta! ¡Tus ojos me lo dicen! ¡Tengo razón!-

-¡¡Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!!-grito Helga poniéndose de pie llamando la atención de todos-¡¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!! ¡¡NO TE METAS EN MIS COSAS!!-

Helga no espero al profesor y salio corriendo del salón.

Todos miraron a Claudia esperando una respuesta de lo que paso.

-¡maestro yo…!-decía claudia pero callo al ver al maestro asentir-

Claudia salio del salón rápido detrás de Helga imaginándose a donde iría una niña enojada en horas de escuela.

En el baño de niñas...

PDV Helga

¡Es una metida! ¡A ella que le importaba eso! ¡¡Todo un año tratando de olvidarlo y ella metiéndose en lo que no le importa!!

-¿Tsunade-sama?-

O genial, apuesto a que el maestro le dijo que fuera a buscarme, que fastidio.

-Tsunade-sama lo lamento si dije algo que no debía-

¡Si claro! ¡Como no!

-Tsunade-same lo siento, no era mi intención recordarte algo triste, solo me emocione-

¡¿Y ella como sabe que me recordó algo?!

-Tsunade-sama... Helga... Gomen nasai, por favor olvidemos esto y ¡seamos amigas!-

¡Eso ni soñarlo!

_-El mundo e de cambiar, para ir a un futuro ideal, en donde no reine el mal-_

¡¡Ahora piensa cantar!! ¡¡Por favor!!

_-Lo are con dedición, un mundo lleno de esplendor, es mi ilusión...-_

Bueno, no me ara mal escucharla...

_-Con temor iba mi corazón, sin poder el futuro esperar, sin pensar ¡a mi! ninguna anhelo, me podría guiar-_

Así era yo antes... tenia miedo y estaba sola...

_-Pero un día te conocí, y encontré motivo para vivir, con tu ternura e ingenuidad, conocí la verdad... ¡brotando en mí un anhelo!-_

Arnold... fue así como te conocí... estaba sola y tu me ayudaste, fuiste el primero que me trato como un ser humano con sentimientos...

_-El mundo eh de cambiar ¡quiero ver que podrá llegar! un nuevo amanecer... pues a tu lado se, que mi futuro no es oscuro-_

¿Porque? porque al escuchar a claudia cantar, se sentía como si ella fuera la que cantara... como si su alma fuera la que esta diciendo eso...

_-¡Cambiare! ¡Pues hoy se que lo lograre! ¡Junto a mi vas a estar!... abre tus alas, ven, un mundo donde reine el bien, hay que lograr...-_

Fin PDV Helga

Helga salio del cubículo en donde estaba y miro a claudia de forma suplicante.

-¿Porque haces esto? ¿Porque siento que cuando hablas me escucho a mi misma?-

Claudia sonrió.

-son las ventanas del alma-fue su sencilla respuesta-

-¿lo que dijiste en el salón? ¿Lo de que los ojos son la ventana al alma?-

Claudia asintió.

-¿como puedes verlo tan claramente?-

-es algo que practico desde pequeña, pero... ¿que me dices?-

-¿eh?-helga levanto la vista viéndola interrogante-

-¡¡SEAMOS AMIGAS!!-

Continuara...

En el Proximo Capitulo:

-¿Cuanto llevas haciendo esto?-

-Desde los cinco... gracias a el soy una "pequeña gran frik"-

-Pequeña gran tonta diria yo-

**Reviews:**

Bkpets: jojo creeme, lo que Claudia aya visto es mejor no saberlo... es una chica muy explosiva (como yo D, no no es cierto n.n) creme pasaran muchas cosas, nunca se sabe lo que pasara con una version femenina de Naruto, pero algo si te digo los estudiantes se llevaran una buena jojojo (risa estilo Tomoya Daidouji) ¡¡PODER AL PALICATE!!

acosta perez jose ramiro: jaja, ese es el punto, así puede hacerle la vida imposible a todos muajajajajaja... cof... cof... ¡ne! ya vi tu devian art, yo tambien tengo uno, pero no eh puesto nada aun jeje... cuando ponga algo, pondre el link en mi biografia.

-Bien, es todo por esta semana, espero verlos el proximo capitulo a ustedes y a muchos mas ¡les habla desde el mundo de los grandes espiritus! ¡Tamashi Aoitsuki! ¡Okaeri! (lo publique casi a las 11, si se preguntan por eso)-


	4. Pequeña Gran Freak

-Tamashi: ¡¡GOOOOMENASAAAAII!! lamento haberme tardado tanto, demo, tengo muchas escusas ¡digo! mentiras ¡digo! RAZONES por las cuales no pude actualisar y aqui les van:

1) Estaba en los examenes finales (aquí en México ya estamos de vavaciones) y tuve mucho trabajo y tareas como para ponerme a usar mi imaginacion.

2) Seguro muchos conocen el juego "Dungeons & Dragons" tambien conocido como D&D, pues salio el tomo cuatro y tube que ponerme a trabajar en eso, aparte de que mi compañera tuvo varios compromisos y por lo que tuve que trabajar yo solita en eso.

3) Esta tambien esta relacionada con D&D, como mi hermano es el Dungeon Master estaba cada rato llendo a mi cuarto para que me dejara de cosas "Tontakus" (como el le dice) y me pusiera a trabajar en mi Status.

4) Y la mas importante ¡¡Mi compu no me dejaba subier el capitulo!! ¡¡ESTOY DESDE HACE UN COCHINO MES TRATANDO Y NADA!! hasta hoy que porfin lo logre.

Enserio que meresco que me maten tomando en cuenta que ya tenia escrito desde hace meses hasta el capitulo 6 (posteare cada semana, si me atraso para ese numero significa que es hora de asesinarme).

-Narrador: yo la asesinaria ahora.

-Tamashi: y este adorable joven es Yahiko Hiragisawa, mi insoportable asistente, no lo ponia porque el estaba ocupado.

-Yahiko: me pusiste a limpiar el mugrero que llamas Fic.

-Tamashi: bien, mucho por hoy, empesemos el fic.

-Yahiko: cobarde...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Capitulo Anterior...

_-¿Te gusta Arnold-kun? ¿ne?-_

_-¡Eso no te importa!-_

_-Tsunade-sama, gomen nasai... onegai ¡Seamos Amigas!-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchos en el salón se extrañaron al ver a Claudia y Helga regresar al salón, tranquilas y sonrientes

-oigan ¿están bien?-pregunto lila acercándose a ellas junto con arnold y phoebe.

-nos preocupo el que hayan salido así del salón-agrego arnold-

-no tienen de que preocuparse, dattebayo, Tsunade-sama y yo solo tuvimos un pequeño problema-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-con su permiso Dan-kun, Sakura-chan-

-me alegra que hayan arreglado todo-dijo el profesor tras de ellas-porque ustedes seran las primeras en presentar su proyecto a la clase-

-¡¡QUÉ?!/¡¡NANI?!-dijeron helga y claudia sucesivamente-

-espero con ansias su proyecto el próximo lunes-dijo el profesor sonriendo-pueden retirarse-

Antes de que alguna replicara sonó la campana y el profesor salio del salón despidiéndose con un "el último apaga la luz y cierra la puerta".

-creo que nos metimos en un lió Tsunade-sama-

-se arregla fácil, iré a tu casa y nos pondremos de acuerdo-dijo Helga calmada-"lo que si me molesta es que tengamos que ser las primeras, que molesto"

-¡¡DE ACUERDO TSUNADE-SAMA!! ¡¡Este será el mejor proyecto de todos!! ¡DATTEBAYO!-

-¿tienes que gritar para todo?-

-mmm… no-

-entonces calladita ¿OK?-

Claudia asintió con algo de molestia.

-bien, vamos-

-¿no iremos primero a tu casa para avisar?-

-los llamare desde tu casa-

-pero…-

-cállate y camina-

Claudia inflo sus cachetes (de la cara) con rabia, no le gustaba que la ignoraran…

Durante el camino Claudia se mantuvo callada (de puro enojo) mientras helga la seguía a un metro de distancia mirando a su alrededor para poder memorizar el camino a su casa.

_-"mala Tsunade-sama, ya si la castigan es culpa suya, si me hubiera conocido en mi etapa de sakura card captor tal vez le diría, pero aya ella… mmm… es la primera ves que me acuerdo de esa etapa, jaja fue muy divertida"-_

FLASH BACK

Se veía una chica de cabello largo y grisáceo, con una diadema rosa, y un uniforma estilo marinero.

-¡tomo-chan!-

La chica volteo, dejando ver su cara, era Claudia, solo que más joven, con unos 7 años aproximadamente.

-Ohayo, Eriol-kun-dijo con una sonrisa alegre-

-Tomo-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí? Sabes que no debes salirte así de tu casa, tu hermano me envió a buscarte, estaba muy preocupado-dijo el joven de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y lentes-

-gomen, es que quería probar mi nueva cámara-

-¿y no podrías probarla en casa?-

-es que aquí es muy lindo-

El peli negro volteo para ver a donde miraba la niña, era un bello atardecer en la montaña.

-es muy hermoso, pero pudiste a ver avisado antes, nos tenias preocupados-

-gomen ne Eriol-kun-dijo con una sonrisa dulce que izo sonrojar al chico de ojos verdes-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"_Eriol-kun, hace ya años que no lo veo, es una lastima que nos mudemos tan seguido, el me gustaba tanto…"-_pensó algo sonrojada-"_Aun no me cabe en la cabeza el echo de que se creyera el cuento de que, te puse Eriol porque te pareces mucho a el en lo físico_" jijiji-

-¿De que te ríes?-

-De ti-

Helga frunció el seño ante esa respuesta.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa?-

-mmm-mira a su alrededor-creo que nos la pasamos…-

-¡¡QUÉ?!-

-jeje, no te preocupes, solo tenemos que regresar por donde venimos-

Claudia da media vuelta y sale corriendo dejando atrás a Helga.

-¡regresa aquí boba!-

-jaja ¡¡si regreso tardaremos mas en llegar!!-dijo mientras seguía corriendo, hasta que paro frente a una tienda-espera aquí Tsunade-sama, enseguida vuelvo-

Claudia no le dio tiempo a Helga si quiera de llegar, ya se había metido a la tienda.

-arg ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?-

Helga examino la tienda con cuidado, era una simple tienda de antigüedades… lo raro es que nunca la había visto antes, extraño, pero cierto…

Helga después de un rato vio salir a una chica vestida con pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul marino, su cabello negro lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta y llevaba unos tennis color gris. Sus ojos eran de un color café casi negro. Sobre su espalda llevaba una mochila idéntica a la de Claudia… si lo pensaba bien… su cara era idéntica a la de claudia…

-Vamos-dijo la chica-

Su voz también era igual a la de Claudia.

-Hay que llegar a casa rápido o se ara tarde-

Parece que la chica hablaba sola, era igual de rara que Claudia.

-Tsunade-sama ¿esta bien? ¿Por qué se me queda viendo asi?-

Bien… esa era…

-¿Claudia?-

-Naru-chan para ti Tsunade-sama-

-¿Pero que es…?-

-¿Qué es que?-

-Tú… te ves… diferente…-

-A, hai, es que a mis papas no les gusta que haga cosplay, así que me cambio en esta tienda, a la señora no le molesta-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto de cambiarte fuera de casa?-

-desde… déjame ver… los 5 años, mi etapa de Dragon Ball, que linda me veía vestida de Milk-con estrellas en los ojos-

-¿Qué acaso naciste rara?-

-Iie, mi hermano mayor me enseño, jeje-rió mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Son una familia de locos- le dijo mientras iba tras de ella-

-Hai, se podría decir que gracias a el nací siendo una pequeña gran friki-

-"Una pequeña gran friki… una pequeña gran tonta, diría yo"-

Continuara…

**En el Proximo Capitulo...**

_-¿Que Onda con eso? Parecias un robot-perfeccion-_

_-Tengo que ser como mis padres-_

_-No dejes que los otros te digan quien ser, recuerda "No seas como Tus Padres"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reviews:**

-Tamashi: bien empesemos a contestar los reviews de los que "espero" sean unos MUY pacientes lectores...

-Yahiko: hasta crees.

-Tamashi: se vale soñar... ¡Empezemos!

**-acosta perez jose ramiro: **

-Tamashi: jejeje.

-Yahiko: te lo dije, tu caligrafia es horrenda, no se de que te sirve usar el Word si ni le haces caso a los correctores.

-Tamashi: ¡Ya entendi! ¡agh! ¡Por lo menos el lo dice de manera mas amable!

-Yahiko: aunque no lo merescas.

-Tamashi: (ignorandolo) Que bueno que te gustaron los equipos, enserio que Phoebe la tendra dificil con Lorenzo, pero ya se las aegrara, es muy lista.

-Yahiko: no como tu.

-Tamashi: ¡Ya dejame!

**-Baby Kumi:**

-Tamashi: oh dios...

-Yahiko: demonios... ¡mira lo que haces! ¡Apuesto a que ya se echo un tiro con lo mucho que te tardas!

-Tamashi: TTOTT ¡No era mi intencion! ¡Enserio!

-Yahiko: ¡Asesina!

-Tamashi: ¡Onegai! ¡Si sigues viva perdoname! ¡Y si eres un fantasma! ¡No me jales de las patas por la noche! .

**-Hellerick Ferlibay:**

-Tamashi: etto... no soy muy buena con el ingles ¡Demo! te entendi minimo la mitad asi que dejame ver si despejo bien tus dudas (si, lo estoy echando a la suerte).

-Yahiko: suspiro a ver, quitate, yo respondo esta.

-Tamashi: ¡Tu ni vas a la escuela! ¡No me vengas con que le entendiste!

-Yahiko: Si voy a la escuela.

-Tamashi: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Comó!? ¿¡Cuando!?

-Yahiko: voy en tu escuela, solo que en el salon B.

-Tamashi: ¡Pero nunca te eh visto!

-Yahiko: es porque te la pasas todo el rato limosneando y escondiendote con tu Clan en los lugares mas reconditos de la escuela.

-Tamashi: eh... bueno... si pero... etto...

-Yahiko: mientras busca una respuesta dejame responderte (saca un diccionario español-ingles)

En verdad a ella le costo mucho pensar en definir a Claudia, estubo como 4 meses pensandolo hasta decidirse a escribirlo, es muy dudosa.

Sobre Phoebe, supongo que porque no ah tenido tiempo para hablar con ella bien, pero ya que es amiga de Helga dudo que tarden en hacerse amigas ademas a los Japoneses no les molesta (Los Otakus hacen que ellos tengan mucho dinero ¿Como se enfadarian?) lo se principalemente porque Tamashi es amiga de una y aunque se le salga palabreria otaku su amiga le divierte mas que enojarle.

Bueno sobre el alojamiento de Claudia, sus padres SPOILER pero entonces SPOILER y ella SPOILER.

-Tamashi: hai y no olvidemos que ella SPOILER ¡Es mi parte favorita!

-Yahiko: aunque ni la has escrito.

-Tamashi: bueno, es que yo... etto...

-Yahiko: No tiene remedio.

¿Eduardo? mmm en realidad no, supongo que Tamashi no noto lo sospechoso que sonaba esa similitud, pero en realidad fue solo coincidencia.

-Tamashi: ¿De que Eduardo hablas? ¿Es ese chico de mi salon que siempre esta haciendo cosas pervertidas?

-Yahiko: En si tu teoria tiene logica, pero como veras la autora no tiene cerebro como para imaginarsela.

-Tamashi: ¡Quiero helado!

-Yahiko: La verdad es que si teniamos el nombre listo, que como ya vieron fue "Dan" que los que vieron Naruto conocen como el antiguo novio de Tsunade, Claudia se tardo ya que no hay personajes en Naruto que sean tan como Arnold, el motivo del porque Dan se vera muuucho mas adelante.

-Tamashi: Cuando SPOILER entonces se sabra.

-Yahiko: Si, el proyecto de Curly sera interesante, aunque a Rhonda le va a dar un ataque.

-Tamashi: o le da un ataque a ella o ella ataca a Curly, una de dos.

**-Bkpets:**

-Tamashi: PDV"Punto De Vista" es como ven los personajes lo que pasa en la historia, le da un toco de "no se que" a la historia que la hace mas divertida.

-Yahiko: Yo creo que Claudia se esperaba algo como un golpe o amenasa, pero lo que esta puso ni maiz.

-Tamashi: ¡MAIZ! ¿¡DONDE!?

-Yahiko: --

-Tamashi: Tsunade es la Godaime Hokage en Naruto, sale capitulos despues de los examenes chuunin y "-sama" es una forma de llamar a alguien importante.

-Yahiko: por si no sabes "Godaime" significa "quinta" y Hokage significa "Sombra de Fuego" que es como se les dicen a los lideres en la aldea de Konoha (el numero depende de cual Hokage seas) junto significa "Quinta Sombra de Fuego", en otras aldeas, por ejemplo Suna, se usan tambien solo que en ves de Hokage se les llama "Kazekage" que significa "Sombra de Viento".

-Tamashi: ¡¡QUE VIVA MÉXICO!!

**-susana diaz maldonado:**

-Tamashi: ¡¡METRO MALO!! (en una esquina) ¡¡SE ROBA TU ALMA!!

-Yahiko: perdonala, ella perdio a una amiga por culpa de un metroflog por lo que es preferible NUNCA le hables de el a menos de que sea algo negativo.

-Tamashi: no me duermo... metro me come...

-Yahiko: Ni si quiera eran tan amigas...

**-OtAkUgIrLfReAk:**

-Tamashi: ¡Que genial! ¡Me alegra que mi fic sea tan popular en la comunidad Otaku!

-Yahiko: si, urra...

-Tamashi: Tu nick esta genial, demo, me tarde mucho en escribirlo...

-Yahiko: tu te tardas en escribir hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia hasta tubiste que buscarlo en internet para copiar y pegar.

-Tamashi: ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Esa palabra esta muy larga para lo que significa!

-Yahiko: ¡Pues claro! ¡Es la palabra mas larga del mundo!

-Tamashi: pues para lo que significa deberia de ser mas corta.

-Yahiko: ¡Ya dejemoslo! Para los que no sepan hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia significa "Miedo a las palabras largas".

-Tamashi: para mas informacion ¡Busquen en Wikipedia! ¡Es buuuena!

-Yahiko: o tambien en el Wikcionario.

-Tamashi: Y si preguntan, no, no nos estan pagando por esto -.-

-Yahiko: ¡PERO DEVERIAN!

-Tamashi: me alegro que no estes tan loca como Claudia o como yo.

-Yahiko: eso seria imposible...

-Tamashi: ¡Se nos acabo el tiempo! ¡Hasta el Sabado! ¡Hablo desde el mundo de los grandes espiritus! ¡TAMASHI AOITSUKI!

-Yahiko: y Yahiko Hiragisawa, cambio y fuera...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Eso fue un fiasgo-**

**-pudo ser pero-**

**-¿Como pudo ser peor autora de -beeep-?-**

**-Pude decidir dormir y ponerlo hasta mañana-**

**-... te detesto...-**

**-Y yo, con todo mi corazón-**


	5. No Seas Como Tus Padres

**En el Capitulo Anterior...**

_-¿Cuanto llevas haciendo esta?-_

_-Desde el Kinder-_

_-¿Alguna ves fuiste normal?-_

_-¡SOY UNA PEQUEÑA GRAN FREAK!-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí es Tsunade-sama-

-¿Esta es tu casa?-

-¡Hai!-

Se podía apreciar una enorme mansión color mármol, con un extenso jardín y una gran reja con una gran letra B en la sima de estas, Helga reconoció de inmediato la casa de Lorenzo justo al lado, en verdad no se esperaba que una niña tan escandalosa como Claudia fuera tan rica como Lorenzo…

-¿Tus padres son mayordomos o algo así?-

-Amm... no, son los dueños de la casa-

-Y no se supone que a una chica rica como tu la recogen de la escuela-

-supongo-

-entonces ¿Porque venimos caminando?-

-Porque si viniéramos caminando tendría que cambiarme en la escuela, y eso no seria divertido-

-¿porque no?-

-quitaría el elemento sorpresa-

-¿Que elemento sorpresa?-

-El que habrá cuando me vean sin mi cosplay-contesto-

TOING

Claudia presiono unos botones que estaban en la reja (como una de esos candados electrónicos que usan ahora los ricos) y esta se abría.

Claudia guió a Helga por el largo sendero hasta su casa.

-"¿Porque la casa de los ricos siempre esta tan lejos de las rejas?"-

Ya cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada Claudia saco una llave (¿nunca terminara el tormento?) y la abrió con cuidado.

-Sácate los zapatos y ponte esto-dijo Claudia en tono neutral mientras le pasaba unas pantuflas-

-"¿Y ahora que le pasa?"-dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se ponía las pantuflas-

Ya que habían pasado algunos pasillos con cuadros de la familia que si los vieras no creerías como es Claudia en la escuela… la del cuadro era una Claudia-cara-larga, justo como estaba ahora, solo que con diferente ropa.

Claudia se detuvo enfrente a unas grandes puertas, helga supuso, era el comedor.

-Joven Petaki por favor quédese aquí, tengo que avisara mis padres de su visita-

-eeeeh, claro-

Claudia entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de ella. Claro, Helga no se quedaría con la curiosidad de cómo eran sus padres y echo ojo por la perilla... Desperdicio de visión, lo único que vio fue a dos sujetos sentados en unos sillones que le daban espalda a la puerta, ni siquiera podía verles la nuca, solo a los sillones y a Claudia parada tras ellos.

-Padre, Madre, eh traído a una compañera para trabajar en un proyecto de clase-

Helga no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta de los padres de Claudia, solo escucho algo así como un zumbido…

-Si padre, no se repetirá-dijo Claudia agachando la cabeza y dando media vuelta mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-

Helga inmediatamente se separo e izo pose de "aquí no esta pasando nada".

Pero Claudia ni la miro, solo emitió un "sígueme" y empezó a andar.

-¿Claudia te pasa algo?-

-espera-fue su única respuesta mientras abría una puerta-entra, toma asiento-

A Helga le empezaba a parecer que Claudia se volvía controladora "espera", "entra", "siéntate" ¿Qué la creía? ¿Un perro?

Ya que Helga entro como un cachorrito bien obediente y entrenado, Claudia cerro la puerta con seguro y…

-¡Ya ta!-mientras se desmoronaba en el piso-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-dijo en tono normal para que los padres de Claudia no vinieran-

-Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama, estoy bien exhausta, tanto rato así mataría a cualquiera-

-¿De que rayos hablas? ¡Explícate!-

-neee, es que, a mis papas no les gusta que este saltando y gritando, dicen que debo de guardar compostura como ellos-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque como somos una familia de prestigio blablabla tenemos que mostrarnos firmes ante los demás-

-¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Ase apenas unos segundos parecías un zombi!-

-jeje, tal vez, pero mis padres quieren que sea como ellos, y tengo que complacerlos-

-¡Nada de eso!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Lo que tu debes hacer es ser como eres! ¡No te dejes manipular por lo que los demas te digan o hagan!-

-¿Me hablas a mi o a ti?-

-…-

Helga guardo un momento de silencio… era cierto… ella se dejo manipular y termino siendo la bravucona de la escuela… Solo penso una respuesta:

-A las dos…-

Claudia sonrió ante esa respuesta.

-Si me lo pides de esa forma, lo intentare… pero necesitare algo de apoyo-

-¡JA! ¡De eso no te preocupes! ¡Betsy y los cinco vengadores están a tus servicios!-

-¡De acuerdo Tsunade-sama! ¡Este es nuestro camino del ninja! ¡Dattebayo!-

-Como digas, solo recuerda "No seas como tus padres"-

Continuara…

**En el Proximo Capitulo...**

_-¿No puede dejar de hablar de tonterias?-_

_-¡¡Tsunade-sama cuidado!!-_

_-Es un especie de "Pasaje Secreto"-_

**Reviews:**

-Tamashi: jeje hora de los reviews

-Yahiko: ¿No querras decir **EL** review?

-Tamashi: -.- tienes razon, pero alegra que al menos haya uno

**-acosta perez jose ramiro:**

-Yahiko: ¿Yo? ¡Intenta trabajar con esta todos los dias! ¡Es artante!

-Tamashi: noo

-Yahiko: sii

-Tamashi: noo

-Yahiko: ¡SIi!

-Tamashi: ¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡QUEE NOO!

-Yahiko: aya tu si no afrontas la realidad

-Tamashi: ¡puff! bien, como viste la vida de Claudia es muy monotona si se habla de su casa osea ABUUURIDOOOO

-Yahiko: Como este capitulo

-Tamashi: esperemos que el otro este un poco mas interesante

-Yahiko: si claro...

-Tamashi: se despide desde el mundo de los grandes espiritus ¡Tamashi Aoitsuki!

-Yahiko: y Yahiko Hiragisawa

-Tamashi: BYE-BYE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Por fin termino-**

**-Aun nos falta bastante en realidad-**

**-Y solo tienes hasta el capitulo 7-**

**-Hai, debo de ponerme a trabajar-**

**-Como si pudieras hacer algo que no sea dormir-**

**-ZzZzZzZzzzz...-**

**-¡Hey! ¡Despierta! ¡No pienso limpiar esto yo solo! ¡Despierta de una maldita...**


	6. Pasaje Secreto

**En el Capitulo Anterior:**

_-Por aquí señorita Pataki-_

_-¿Que paso aya afuera? Parecias un Robot-perfeccion-_

_-No debes dejar que te digan quien ser-_

_-¡Este sera nuestro camino del Ninja! ¡¡Dattebayo!!-_

_-**No seas como tus Padres-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien Tsunade-sama, será mejor avanzar con el proyecto-

-De acuerdo ¿Que se te ocurre como tema?-

-¡Anime!-

-Otro-

-¡Japón!-

-Otro-

-etto... ¿Música?

-mmm...-

-¿Que se te ocurre a ti Tsunade-sama?-

-Lucha-

-No-

-Béisbol-

-No-

-¡¿Entonces que?!-

-no se-

PDV Helga

Esto va a durar mas de lo que pensé... debería llamar y decirle a mis padres que estoy con Claudia... pero seguramente se les olvidara y dirán algo como "¿Porque llegas tan tarde Olga? la próxima ves avisa antes de ir a hacer quien sabe que cosas con tus amigas" que idiotas.

Me acosté en la cama de Claudia mientras destruía ese pensamiento y me concentraba en el proyecto, recargue mi cuerpo en la pared junta a la cama mientras miraba como Claudia decía algo sobre Música Japonesa que utilizan para animes deportivos, estaba apunto de decirle lo tonto que se veía eso pero de repente me eche para atrás y empecé a caer por algo que parecía un tobogán.

-¡¡Tsunade-sama!!-

Escuche gritar a Claudia. Debo admitir fue divertido, pero el aterrizaje no fue muy lindo que digamos.

FIN PDV Helga

Se ve a Helga caer al piso y llenarse de tierra.

-ouch... ¿Pero que? ¡argh!-

Se ve a Claudia caer enzima de Helga.

-nee, que bueno que caí en esta cosa tan suavecita dattebayo-

-¡Esta cosa suavecita quiere que te quites ahora!-

-¡Gomen nasai Tsunade-sama!-

-¡Solo muévete!-

Claudia se quita de enzima de Helga y empieza a mirar a su alrededor.

-wow, se parece a la cueva subterránea en la que se escondían los del sonido-dijo sin saber muy bien si su comparación era correcta-

Pero eso si, era un lugar bastante amplio, con varias puertas y agujeros (del tobogán).

-hay que encontrar la salida rápido-dijo Helga molesta-

-Pues intentemos esta-tomando la que estaba tras ellas-

Empezaron a subir unas largas pero muuuuy largas escaleras hasta que encontraron una pequeña puerta parecida a la entrada del cuarto de arnold, y helga con su súper fuerza estilo Tsunade abrió la puerta de un topetazo, tirando lo que se que estuviera sobre ella, y eso era...

-¡Mis mangas de Kodomo no Omocha!-dijo Claudia con lagrimones en los ojos mientras recogía la caja y sobaba las revistas-tranquilo Octavio, mami esta aquí y tu también quintín-

Helga observo la escena con gotitas en la cabeza, estaban en el armario…

-_"Esto no es posible"_-pensó Helga mientras salía del armario-_"¡Su armario es mas grande que mi cuarto!"_

-¡VAMOS OTRA VEZ!-dejando sus mangas en un lugar seguro-

-¡Estas loca!-

-¿Porque? Fue divertido ¡Además no puedes decir que no te dio pique saber a donde llevaban las demás puertas!-

-¡Pues no! ¡No me dio "pique"!-

-¡Anda Tsunade-sama! ¡No seas así!-

-¡Me niego a ir a ese lugar! ¡Es oscuro! ¡Tétrico! ¡Y esta lleno de telarañas!-

-Nee, no me digas que a Tsunade-sama le dan miedo las arañas-dijo de forma burlona-

-¿QUÉ? ¡Claro que no!-

-¡Entonces vamos!-

-¡A no! ¡No bajara a ese lugar sin una lámpara, un sacudidor y algo para marcar las puertas!-

-¡OK! ¡Yo busco la lámpara y el sacudidor y tu haces los letreros!-

-¡Pero…!-

Tarde… Claudia ya se encontraba metida en su armario (de nuevo) buscando lo ya mencionado.

-… ya que-

Helga saco unas hojas de su mochila y empezó a ponerles cosas como "Puerta 1: Claudia" "Puerta 2:" y así sucesivamente.

-¡Ya encontré la lámpara Tsunade-sama!-dijo Claudia-

-ya termine con los letreros-guardando un plumón en su bolsillo para escribir cuando terminen de ver los túneles-

-solo falta el sacudidor- volviendo a entrar al armario-

-"hay que ver los líos en los que me meto"-

-¡YA TA!-saliendo con el sacudidor en una mano y la lámpara en la otra-

-bien, supongo que ya no puedo decir que no-

-jeje-

-vamos rápido-

Claudia le dio las cosas a Helga y tomo una almohada.

-¿Qué estas…?

Claudia se tiro por el tobogán montada en la almohada.

-… bajare por las escaleras-

Con los vecinos…

Se veía a Lorenzo hablando por celular…

-Entiendo… no hay problema… no, no hay ningún inconveniente… no lo sienta, no es culpa suya haberse fracturado el brazo… espero se mejore… Hasta luego-

Lorenzo dejo su celular en la mesa y se tiro sobre su cama… ahora tengo una hora para mi solo, seguramente Phoebe ya tiene planes, pero mañana nos juntaremos para el proyecto…-

-"¿Qué puedo hacer? Podría adelantar a mis tareas pero las hice en clases…" ¿Qué hacer…?-

¡¡PAFF!!

Lorenzo se levanto al escuchar ese sonido de… ¿Su armario?

-¡¡Kya!! ¡¡Y pensé que las escaleras estaban polvorientas!!... ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto? Veamos... Fotos… de…Lole… loren… loren… so… bebe… ¡Kya! No se entiende mucho en tanta oscuridad… ¿habra una luz por aquí? ¡Tsunade-sama se quedo con la lampara! ¡KUSO!-

-"Debe ser una broma… mi armario se esta quejando de la poca luz y dice algo sobre mi álbum de bebe"-

Lorenzo abrio la puerta de su armario con lentitud y…

¡¡PAFF!!

-Auch… ¿Qué se callo? ¿eh?-

Lorenzo abrió los ojos con lentitud y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo…

-Kya… ¿Con que me tropecé? ¿eh?-

Se veía a Claudia enzima de Lorenzo en una posición… un poco indecorosa para su edad…

-¿Ne? ¿Hinata-sama?-dijo Claudia al ver a Lorenzo tan sonrojado-

Continuara…

**En el Proximo Capitulo:**

_-¿Quien eres?-_

_-¿Que me veo tan diferente?-_

_-¡Que lugar tan grande!-_

_-¡Es el **Bosque del Amor**!-_

**Reviews:**

-Hi!! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ¡Imaginense! descubrir un pasadiso en tu propio cuarto-

-¿Porque hablas así? Tu lo escribiste-

-ignorandolo-Es hora de contestar los Reviews-

**OtAkUgIrLfReAk:**

-Ahora fue mas facil escribirlo, nee-

-Si ¡Auch! no ¡Auch! alegra que ¡Auch! te gustara el fic ¡¡Deja de lansarme pelotas de beisbol!!-

-No-sigue lanzandole-

-¡¡AUCH!! ¡Esa era una bola de Bolos!-

**acosta perez jose ramiro:**

-Intenta ser paciente con ¡Auch! una chica que ¡Auch! ¡¡Te lansa cosas para ver si las esquivas!!-Esquivando la ultima-

-Eso es principalemente porque-pelota de beisbol-la parte de "el proximo capitulo"-basquet bol-"en el capitulo anterior"-Soccer-"Reviews"-Voleybol-y "Tras de Camara" la escribo con prisa-Bolos-y ni me molesto en revisarlo-

Se ve a Taiyo tras de un monton de pelotas completamente inconciente.

-¡Bien creo que es todo por hoy! ¡Se despide desde el mundo de los grandes espiritus! ¡Tamashi Aoitsuki!-

-Y... Yahiko... Hisawa...-se desmaya-

-Yahiko Hiragisawa, Bye bye-Termina Tamashi-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Hey, dejate de melodrama y levanta-**

**-Creo... que me rompi algo-**

**-O todo-**

**-Hai... llama... a un doctor-**

**-Mañana-**


End file.
